militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Patrol Squadron 3 (JMSDF)
(also referred to as VP-3 or Fleet Air Squadron 4) is a unit in the Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force. It is a part of Fleet Air Wing 4 and is based at Naval Air Facility Atsugi in Kanagawa prefecture.Japanese Ministry of Defence: Atsugi NAF Squadrons Retrieved February 11, 2017 It is equipped with Kawasaki P-1 aircraft. History Founding and early history ]] The squadron was founded on September 1, 1961 at Kanoya Air Base in Kagoshima Prefecture with the founding of the Fleet Air Force on the same date. It was equipped with nine Lockheed P2V-7 Neptune aircraft. It moved to Shimofusa Air Base in Chiba Prefecture on September 1, 1962. In 1971 part of Naval Air Facility Atsugi was returned to Japanese control by the US Navy. The squadron moved to Atsugi on December 25, 1973.Thompson, Paul JMSDF Squadron Histories Retrieved September 29, 2017 At Atsugi In 1974 the squadron began to receive P-2J aircraft. In 1984 they started to be replaced by Lockheed P-3C Orion aircraft, with the P-2Js being retired in January 1985. The squadron has taken part in the Hawaii-based international RIMPAC exercises. On March 16, 2008 it merged with Air Patrol Squadron 6, which had also been based at Atsugi. In April 2014 two P-3Cs from Atsugi deployed to RAAF Base Pearce near Perth in Western Australia to participate in the international search for the missing Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 to replace two P-3Cs from Air Patrol Squadron 5 that had deployed in March.One of two Japanese Government P-3 aircraft arrives at RAAF base Pearce near Perth March 23, 2014 European Pressphoto Agency Retrieved September 29, 2017Japan's assistance in search of Malaysia Airlines MH370 (9 April) Maritime SDF P3C (replacement aircraft) depart for Australia Embassy of Japan in Malaysia Retrieved September 29, 2017Missing MH370: Japanese planes join search March 23, 2014 The Star Retrieved September 29, 2017Australia, Japan talk shop on arms tech April 28, 2014 Japan Times Retrieved September 29, 2017Japanese P-3C Orion aircraft arrive at RAAF Base Pearce Retrieved September 26, 2017 From March 2015 the squadron started to re-equip with Kawasaki P-1 patrol aircraft. This was completed on August 29, 2017. It was the first operational squadron to convert to the P-1.厚木航空基地HP トピックス：Ｐ－１への移行完了 Retrieved September 27, 2017 In November 2016 two P-1s were sent to New Zealand for the 75th Anniversary of the Royal New Zealand Navy. While they were in the country the 2016 Kaikoura earthquake occurred. The aircraft conducted a number of damage assessment flights of the affected areas. Squadron structure The squadron is composed of two flights: * 31st flight is equipped with the P-1 * 32nd flight is equipped with the P-1. Until 2017 it was equipped with the P-3C.Thompson, Paul JMSDF - Order of Battle March 2017 Retrieved September 29, 2017 Aircraft used ]] * Lockheed P2V-7 Neptune (1961-1977) * Lockheed P-2J (1974-1985) * Lockheed P-3C Orion (1984-2017) * Kawasaki P-1 (2015-) References Category:Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force Category:Aviation in Japan Category:Units and formations of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1961